6 months of torture
by master-dono
Summary: Tsuna waking up on somebody else's bed was one thing…but finding out that he was also on somebody else's body? Xanxus waking up on some trash's bed was one fXXXXXX thing…..but harshly finding out that he was also fXXXXXX stuck on some other trash's body?
1. Chapter 1

6 months of torture

Summary; Tsuna waking up on somebody else's bed was one thing…but finding out that he was also on somebody else's body?

Xanxus waking up on some trash's bed was one fXXXXXX thing…..but harshly finding out that he was also fXXXXXX stuck on some other trash's body?

Ohayo minna, this story as you probably know already will basically be about Xanxus and Tsuna and how they change bodies and try to live each other's lives….

I'm still working on 'The only one' story about Hibari/Tsuna….. I just decided to write this beacause it's been stuck in my head since last year before I can even start writing my first fanfiction…..

Disclaimer: this is the last time I'll be saying this in this story…I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or/and any of the characters…

I hope it's at least worth all your while.

* * *

**_Varia headquarters._**

He didn't know when it happened…

He suddenly woke up...at an unfamiliar place, it was dark…and smelt-awful. Like alcohol reeked all over the place.

His eyes were open but he couldn't see, there was no trace of any form of light anywhere and this fact scared him, usually there was some sort of light coming from his window so it wasn't completely dark at night…is this another one of Reborn's scheme?

As he got up from where he laid he looked at his surrounding but found it useless because it was pitch dark. He instead got up from what felt like the bed and tried to feel his way to the room hoping to find anything that would turn on a switch or something.

Where the heck was he?

"Hello?" As soon as he heard his own voice, he jumped startled causing him to lose his balance as he felt himself falling backwards and he feel with a thud.

His head slammed onto the ground and he felt as though his head was splitting in two.

At least he was still his clumsy self he supposed.

"I-Itai…"His eyes widened at the sound of his voice. His voice sounded…deep and very familiar somehow, that wasn't part of his clumsy self…was he sick?

He brought his hand to rub his neck on instinct, what if he WAS sick?!What was going on?!Where was Reborn?! He started to panic.

"HELLOOO!" he shouted annoyed his time, as he got up from the cold ground and began dusting his rear.

A knock suddenly sounded at a door near-by, he turned to his left hopeful.

Was he saved?!

"Boss, are you unwell?" a familiar voice coming from the outside sounded, the tone worried.

He frowned confused, and decided to stay silent.

"Boss-" The voice from the other side of the door was interrupted rudely by another one, a loud one.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!Wake the hell up!" The other voice shouted as the door pounded loudly by the knocking.

HIIIEEEE!That voice was definitely familiar!What was going on!?

The next thing he knew the door was slammed open as two figure barged inside the dark room making him cover his eyes at the sudden brightness that eloped the place.

"VOOOOIIIII!Do your own damn work for once you damn boss!" A man with long silver hair waved the sword that was placed where his left hand was supposed to be as his right hand turned on the light switch beside the door.

His eyes snapped open at the loud figure, squinting slightly as one hand covered his red orbs from the light.

"S-Squalo?!" he covered his mouth. Again with the voice!What was wrong with him!?

"VOI! Who the fxxx else would it be!" the said man replied harshly, eyes narrowed coldly.

He flinched at the tone, making the shark raise his eyebrow. "What the fxxx is wrong with you!?"

The other guy pushed Squalo to the side and bowed in front of him, making the shark throw his profanities.

"Boss! Good morning!"

HIIIIIEEEEE!It was Leviathan!From Varia!

Levi raised a pierced eyebrow at the expression his 'boss' was wearing. "Is something the matter boss?" he questioned worriedly as he kneeled in one knee.

"VOOOOIIII!Quit your daydreaming and tell me what the fxxx is wrong!" Squalo pointed his sword at him but Levi stood up immediately, standing guard in front of him.

"I won't let you harm boss!" "VOOOIIII GETTA FXXX OUT OF THE WAY-"

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" At that loud and deep squeak, the room went silent.

Squalo lowered his sword comically as Levi turned to his boss behind him, and they both stared at him in utter shock if not fear.

"B-Boss?" Levi, with wide eyes stuttered.

Their 'boss' stared back at them with wide red eyes, but somehow he didn't look as intimidating as usual.

Squalo narrowed his eyes as he placed his sword at his 'boss'' neck, making the guy shrieked silently. "Who the fxxx are you…?" the shark questioned darkly, surprisingly calm.

Levi, who rotated back behind the shark, didn't know whether to protect his 'boss' or help Squal, but what if he really WAS his boss?!But then again what if he WASN'T?!WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO-

A loud thud could be heard behind Squalo as Levi passed out, but no one seemed to care as both the 'boss' and shark stared into each other's eyes.

"HIIIEEEE!Don't hurt me!" the 'boss' then raised both his arms in front of him, as if to defend himself from the blade.

Squalo's eye twitched at his 'boss'' red orbs that was usually so cold and heartless and now teary and wide. "I SAID TELL ME WHO THE FXXX YOU ARE!" Squalo began to raise his sword and was prepared to swing.

"S-S-SAWADA!I'M SAWADA T-TSUNAYOSHI—DON'T KILL ME!I WOKE UP AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND YOU CAME IN WITH HIM-"He pointed at Levi on the ground. "AND STARTED CALLING ME BOSS AND A-AND-" Then he fainted, leaving a gapping Squalo to stare at his fallen figure.

* * *

**_Sawada Residence_**

"DAME-TSUNA!" 'Dame-Tsuna' was smacked on the side sending him flying across the room, as his face connected to the wall. He was then yanked by the hair and was sent flying back onto the bed.

Growling darkly, 'dame-Tsuna' sat up slowly and menacingly. Whoever the fxxx it was obviously had a fxxxxxx death wish…

He snapped his head up and was surprised to see a baby wearing a suit and a fedora hat, and then he noticed his surroudings.

The fxxx…?

"Arcobaleno…" he reached out to his side for his weapons on instinct, but when he felt that there was nothing there his eyes widened to look at his hips where his guns were supposed to be and he frowned at the green pajamas his was wearing.

The Archobaleno Reborn observed all of this with his big round black eyes, and then nodding understandingly to himself.

"Xanxus." At this, 'Dame-Tsuna' turned to him; his glare so intense it would probably make anyone flinch from sight alone, but Reborn merely smirked at him.

"Archobaleno, what is the meaning of this…?" He growled back, and flinched visibly at his own voice as took hold of his neck in utter confusion.

Reborn stared amused at the brunette who began cussing in confusion.

The brunette's eyes widened. "What the fxxx is going on!?" immediately he clamped his own mouth with both his hands, he sounded like a fxxxxxx girl squealing!

"That was very Dame-Tsuna like Xanxus." Reborn's voice sounded as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"YOU-" The brunette pointed his finger at the baby, his face red in either anger or embarrassment, but before he could say anything else, Reborn threw something at his face.

It was a mirror, Xanxus was about to throw it back harshly when he saw his own reflection.

Nana Sawada was humming happily to herself as she prepared her son's obento(lunchbox), smiling at her creation; she nodded. Only one more thing was missing.

"Oh!" she realized as she grabbed the ketchup from the fridge. And once she was back at the kitchen counter she pointed the opened ketchup at the box and began tracing the heart shape on the rice-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she nearly dropped the ketchup at her hand at the sudden shout coming from her son's room upstairs.

"Tsu-kun!?" she placed the ketchup on the kitchen counter and ran upstairs immediately.

Gokudera scowled as he walked past people who eyed him dreamily. He was on his way to his Juudaime's house to pick him up for school like a true right-hand man would do, but then HE showed up…

"Tsuna'll be surprise to see us!" Yamamoto grinned, resting both his hands on the back of his head as he walked beside the bomber.

"I can pick up Juudaime by myself you baseball-freak!" Gokudera clenched his fist.

"Aw~Come on, it's better if it's the two of us." Yamamoto persuaded.

"Why are you even coming, your house is directed far opposite from Juudaime's house?!" Yamamoto blinked at this.

"You go to the other street too don't you? So there's no problem!" Yamamoto reassured grinning, and then patting the bomber's shoulder.

Gokudera gritted his teeth. He got a point there…

"Stop touching me you baseball-freak!" the silverette shoved his hand away rudely, as he laughed.

A few minutes later they made it to Sawada residence.

"Let's go in!" Yamamoto opened the gate and began walking his way to the front yard, with a raging Gokudera trailing behind him. "I'm going first you baseball-freak!"

At the front door, as Yamamoto was just about to press the doorbell-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the duo jumped startled at the scream.

"JUUDAIME?!/TSUNA?!" Gokudera shoved Yamamoto out of his way and began running inside the unlocked door.

Yamamoto shook his head and followed behind.

* * *

I re-typed the whole thing…

Thank god I improved my grammars, a bit…

Well that's all, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

JA NE(goodbye)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minna

Thank you to those who reviewed, and to those who gave this story a chance. I was originally thinking of writing Reborn switching bodies with Tsuna, but I find it more interesting with Xanxus.

Though if I finish this story I might just write that one.

And I'm planning on writing a sequel on this one….because I really need ideas on that other story I've been working on called **'Varia mansion'** where Tsuna was sent to Italy to live with the Varia temporarily.

Yeah…I think I'll do that…the 'Varia mansion' will be the sequel for this.

On with the story, I hope you like it.

* * *

(From the last chapter)

Tsuna and Xanxus found themselves in each other's bed and so the story continues…

* * *

Chapter 2

_**SAWADA RESIDENCE**_

"This can't be fxxxing happening…" Xanxus whispered, examining 'his' feminine face at the small round mirror he was given.

It was a reflection of that damn trash Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Was he simply dreaming because he was drunk from that 30th bottle of wine the day before?!Yeah…that was it…he was dreaming!

The door slammed open suddenly, startling his current figure and making him drop the mirror in his hand.

"TSU-KUN!" Nana Sawada barged in the room, and began looking at the surrounding. A few second or so she hummed in confusion as she brought her finger to her chin and tilted head. The room was completely normal. With the wall nearly falling apart…there was blood on the floor…It was completely normal so what was wrong?

She blinked as she made her way to her son, staring worriedly at the boy. "Tsu-kun~? What is wrong, dear~? Is everything alright~? I heard you scream~"

Xanxus sat there gapping, not knowing what to do…or what to say. The woman was staring at him worriedly, something he was not familiar with.

"Don't worry Maman!Dame-Tsuna was just shocked to see his improving grade." Reborn held up a sheet of paper in front of her face. One of Tsuna's paper test that said 75% on the top of it.

The brunette mother gasped as she took the piece of paper in her palms, admiring it delicately. "Oh, Tsu-kun~ 75% on your test~!? I'm so proud of you~!" she swirl the paper around before she pulled her 'son' into a tight hug, oblivious to the petrified Mafia boss in her arms, who didn't know whether to push the woman away or blast her like everyone else that gets too close to him.

"JUUDAIME!" "TSUNA!" Xanxus' eyes twitched at the sight of the bomber and the baseball idiot as they zoomed past the door and to him.

Nana pulled away from the brunette satisfied with her hug, as she smiled widely. "Gokudera-kun~ and Yamamoto-kun~ I see you came to pick up my son~!" she clapped her hands together.

"A-Ah Juudaime's mother! G-good morning…" Gokudera bowed his head slightly, smiling nervously, beside him Yamamoto nodded with the same expression as he rubbed his head.

"I will put this on the fridge, Tsu-kun~!" the brunette mother began walking towards the door "Be down soon, you'll be late for school Tsu-kun~!" and then she left the room with a wave, closing the door behind her leaving the room completely silent as everyone stared at the door.

As soon as she was gone Gokudera turned frantically to his boss, as well as Yamamoto

"J-JUUDAIME!WHAT'S WRONG!" Gokudera took both the brunette's shoulder to make the boy face him. Yamamoto peeked worriedly at his side.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes, glaring menacingly at the hands in his shoulder. "Let go of me trash…" Xanxus pushed Gokudera to the floor with enough force to send the silverette flying a few feet away from him, before rotating to Yamamoto and punched the raven haired in the face, earning a grunt from the both victims.

Reborn coughed up a laugh.

"J-J-Juudaime?" Gokudera stared at his 'boss', his eyes showed hurt and confusion…mostly hurt.

"T-Tsuna…what was that for?" Yamamoto got up rubbing his aching cheek. Gokudera followed as he got up himself.

"Don't call me that fxxxxxx trash of a name scum…" the brunette answered coldly, before growling at the archobaleno who snorted.

'Trash? Scum?' Gokudera gapped.  
'FXXXXXX?!' Yamamoto stared at the brunette with wide eyes, not really knowing what to say or do.

Never had they seen nor even heard their friend cussing!

'Tsuna' turned to face the infant, glaring dangerously. "Tell me what the f-" before he could even finish his sentence, the baby jumped slapping him from midair, before using his face as a trampoline and jumping back down on the ground.

"Now now Dame-Tsuna, you wouldn't want your secret spreading out now would you?" Reborn turned to the side, tilting his hat to cover his eyes, so it was only one black cold eye staring up at his fallen figure.

Xanxus glared at the infant, not even bothering getting up from the cold ground. He gritted his teeth. The trash was right…If those pathetic excuses for subordinates of his found out about his current …Situation, they will never let him live it down. Just imagining that prince trash laughing at him made his blood boil.

Gokudera frowned. He wasn't informed of this secret?!He was the right hand man! "What secret?!" the bomber exclaimed, as he eyed Reborn. Yamamoto scratched his head dumbly at his side. "I didn't know you had secrets Tsuna"

"Well Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned, sitting on his leather chair, a cup of espresso in his right hand and his left held Leon, who was also staring up at that all the commotion.

"Tch…" Xanxus turned his head away.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera turned to the brunette, questioningly.

Xanxus huffed, looking as though he was pouting. "Yeah, what do you want?" he glared at the silverette, who flinched at his cold stare.

"W-We're late for school…" Gokudera stuttered, reading the dark atmosphere for once and deciding that it was best to drop the subject.

"Eh? Were late?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Yes you're late for school Dame-Tsuna, hurry along." Reborn said mockingly, sipping from his espresso as he did so.

Growling, Xanxus walked passed Gokudera but pause to turn to his current companions when he noticed the two not moving from their spot. "Well?!What the fxxx are you waiting for trash!?" he glared at the two, Yamamoto blinked before following the smaller brunette along with Gokudera who was muttering an apology to his 'Juudaime'.

Maybe Tsuna was just tired.

* * *

**_VARIA HEAD QUARTERS_ **

Tsuna woke up feeling an aching throb in his brain. Groaning, he got up slowly. What…happened? He looked up to see his surrounding, but it was too dark to make anything out of anything. Where was he?

As he tried to reach his head in order to rub it, he paused; or rather his hand stopped moving and felt like it was tied up behind him along with his other hand. "HIIIEEEE!" he shrieked as he felt cold metal against his wrist.

"Voi…"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!Who's there?!" suddenly he felt someone removing something from his eyes.

"You are going to explain this brat…"

The moment he saw the light the first thing he saw was a sword pointed at him, as the man with long silver hair glared at him. "HIE-SQUALO!" and the moment he spoke the said man clamped his mouth with his right hand.

He suddenly started regretted ever had been able see. Not only because both his wrists were shackled behind his back along with his legs that were spread wide and were tied at something as well, but because he was at a-

Prison... a cold, dark, scary…prison. THERE WAS EVEN A TOILET IN HIS LEFT!

Suddenly though, he was pulled by his collar rather aggressively before he could think much more. And as he stared at the silver eyes that belonged to the shark memory suddenly started flowing in his mind.

That's right…he woke up at a dark place...and then...a-and then…

He ignored Squalo who rambled something about 'where his damn boss was', andmerely stared him in the eyes blankly.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!WHERE AM I?!" Squalo jumped startled, as he backed away slowly from his prisoner.

Squalo gapped for a second before slowly his expression soften and lowering his sword slightly. "Voi…what is going on?" he questioned one last time.

Tsuna raised both his eyebrows, relieve and surprise that he wasn't being threatened anymore and he stuttered his answer. "I-I told y-you I don't k-know…" he looked down his stomach.

A sigh can be heard from the shark. "You said you were Sawada Tsunayoshi…." Tsuna nodded. "Where is my damn boss?" Squalo questioned not really expecting a decent answer anymore; he figured it had something to do with that Archobaleno…

He then stared at the pathetic figure of his boss, narrowing his eyes. If anyone ever found out about this…that damn boss would blame him for it if he ever comes back, and it will ruin his image to the other mafia.

"Fxxx fine…for now you can stay in our headquarters." Squalo got up, and stared down at his current boss.

Tsuna looked up with big red eyes that were warm. Maybe Squalo would help him after all!

"Stop fxxxxxx staring at me like that!Or anyone else for that matter!" It was still strange seeing his 'boss' face so unintimidating, as it was before.

"H-HAI!" Tsuna snapped his head back down, as he felt Squalo reaching behind him to free his wrists with a key he grabbed from his pocket.

He's saved!HE'S SAVED!

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Tsuna blushed as he stared at the shark, who scowled at him.

"Can't you hear? I SAID FXXXIN' STRIP YOU DAMN BRAT!" Squalo snapped, making the other cower in fear.

"B-but-"

"I'LL FXXXIN' KIL-"

"OK!OK!" the raven-haired began pulling on the black tie he was wearing, his face red. Why does he have to do this?

After he striped the white button-up shirt, and was about to pull on his pants, he paused when he noticed the other staring at him

"D-do I have t-to…the p-pants…?" he blushed harder as he saw the other stare at his eyes.

"Of course you brat, you've been wearing that since yesterday!do you want to fxxxin' catch bacteria?!" the shark glared at him.

"T-then why are staring?!"

Squalo narrowed his eyes, and the other gasped and clamped his own mouth. "Voi…what the fxxx was that?"

"N-NOTHING!"

After a few minutes Squalo led him to Xanxus' room and all the while explaining that he was indeed in Italy, in the Varia headquarters to be exact and would have been killed if he hadn't saw him before anyone else.

"T-this is Xanxus' r-room?" he stared wide eyes at the dark room. This was the same room he was before!he just knew it!

"What the fxxx else, now move your ass and change already, his closet's on the right!" Tsuna gave a shriek as he was sent inside the room with a kick.

"But it's dark!" he heard the shark sigh.

As if in cue, the lights turned on, and beside the door was Squalo who had his hand at the light switch with a scowl on his face.

"T-Thanks…" Tsuna muttered and began walking to the closet.

Later on he finally managed to wear Xanxus tight clothes, that looked the same as he was just wearing before. Blushing, he stared at Xanxus reflection at the mirror. How could Xanxus wear this? It was so fit and uncomfortable!

This is all Reborn's fault. He shook his head.

Squalo told him that he would personally 'visit' Japan to get some explanation from 'that Archobaleno'…Tsuna figured it was Reborn.

For a second he tried to register all the things that had happened. REBORN!It's gotta be him…How could he and after they all went through together too!

"VOOOII! Stop pouting in there and get the fxxx out here!" Yelled Squalo from the outside of the door to Xanxus' huge closet

"HIIEEE!YES!" he followed instruction immediately, jogging his way out the unlocked door leading to Xanxus' room and walked beside Squalo who glared at him.

"And stop the fxxxxxx squeaking!It's pathetic…"Squalo reached out to fix his tie, which was tied on in his neck quite poorly. "Tch…have you no knowledge at all…"He heard Squalo mutter as the shark started buttoning his shirt to its right places.

"Well I don't usually wear this kind of things you know…" he pouted, earning a dull eyebrow from the shark.

"I'll be gone for a while and you're staying here…" Squalo started huskily.

"What!?" Red wide bolted wide open. He couldn't stay here!He'll be dead for sure.

"Tch…calm down, that damn boss was supposed to attend the Cavallone party." Squalo explained, placing Xanxus' jacket at his shoulder.

"Cavallone? Dino-san's party?" Squalo nodded and went on.

"And you're going to attend as my fxxxxxx boss or else…" Squalo snapped his eyes at his red once, coldly.

Tsuna nodded at once, sighing in relieve when Squalo went back to fixing his outfit. "B-But I can't…" he shrieked suddenly when Squalo tightened the tie he was fixing at the moment.

"I-I mean I don't know how to!" Tsuna added immediately.

"Just fxxxxxx act like my damn boss…you should know already since you fought him like fxxxxxn' Months ago…" Squalo explained.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. Just because he fought Xanxus doesn't mean he knew the guy already! "Where are you going then?" he questioned genuinely curious.

"Where else?!That damn Archobaleno!He is going to fix this…" Tsuna mentally agreed, already imagining him giving that devil a piece of his mind but then shuddered when he began imagining Reborn shooting him.

"We were already fxxxxxx busy on things and this fxxxxxn' happens?!" Squalo went on back to his rambling.

"S-So I pretend to be Xanxus?" earning a nod from the shark.

"Can I tell the others then?" Squalo arched an eyebrow at him.

"The other Varia?"

"NO!"

"HIIIIIIEEEEE!WHY?!" at this he was slapped hard on the cheek.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP SQUEAKING!AND DID I TELL YOU TO QUESTION ME?!" raged Squalo.

"HIIIIIEEEEE-NO!" SLAP! On the other cheek

"STOP-" SLAP!

"HIIIIIIEEE!" SLAP! SLAP! On both cheeks

"SQUEAKING!" SLAP! It kept going

"OK!OK!I'll stop just stop hitting me!" Tsuna held his arms in front of him, in defense.

Tsuna didn't ask any more questions after that. All he had to do was act like Xanxus and not tell anyone. He stared at the shark ahead of who was leading him to Xanxus' office.

Sighing he shuddered at the thought.

HOW WAS HE GOING TO SURVIVE?!

* * *

_**NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL**_

"We made it!" Yamamoto grinned panting slightly as he supported his hands with his knees. Gokudera panted as well.

"J-Juudame, are you alright?" the bomber turned to the brunette behind him, who was panting hard that he was practically falling apart.

'Fxxx how did this fxxxxxx trash defeat me…? He was fxxxxxx weak!'Thought Xanxus, furious about his current body

They were now in front of the Namimori gates.

"H-here Juudaime…let me help-" Gokudera reached a hand but it was immediately slapped away.

"I don't need your fxxxxxx help!Leave me be…" The current brunette panted. Gokudera followed as ordered from his boss, reluctantly and he stayed there standing. "I-if Juudaime says so" Gokudera stuttered before turning to the baseball idiot who has his attention at the gate.

"We should run from here, we only have three minutes to get to class", Yamamoto informed, waiting for both his friends and then he ran ahead, followed by Gokudera reluctantly who glanced at his Juudaime as he ran, before giving a thumbs up.

"I'll be waiting Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled widely, turning back his attention ahead.

Both were oblivious to their 'boss' falling onto the ground with a thud.

"Fxxx…wait for me…" Xanxus felt so tired. Never in his life did he felt so weak and pathetic. Excluding when that fxxxxxx brat defeated him, he thought menacingly.

He watched with angry eyes at his companions, as they went ahead and then disappeared into the door of the school.

"Herbivore…"

Xanxus looked up slowly with haft lidded eyes. He felt like dying.

The last thing he saw was a tonfas pointed at him. Before he fainted.

* * *

_**IN CLASS A**_

The bell had already rang as both Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the classroom door anxiously.

"Sit down Gokudera and Yammamoto!" the teacher commanded, as all the student stared at them in confusion.

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera snapped as the teacher and students cowered away.

"Maa maa, Sorry sensei we're looking for Tsuna." Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and smiled hesistantly.

"Sawada?oh yeah…Sawada's not here, where is he?" the teacher questioned as he stared at Tsuna's empty seat.

"WHO CARES!" one student exclaimed, as all the student began to laugh.

"You dare insult Juudaime!?DIE?!" the bomber took out his dynamites, but before he could lit them Yamamoto grabbed him by the elbow.

"Gokudera!" Sighing Gokudera pushed him away and put away his weapons.

"AAAHH! WHERE'S JUUDAIME!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the shoulders and began shaking him. "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED?!"

"Maybe he's still at the gate." Yamamoto suggested.

As soon as that left the baseball-expert's mouth, Gokudera zoomed past the door and without hesitation left the class, followed by Yamamoto.

The student and the teacher stared at the door blankly.

"I don't even care anymore…" the teacher mutter.

* * *

_**AT THE GATE**_

As soon as they reached the gate, they went to look for the brunette immediately.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned, as he looked around the area.

Gokudera for once was too quiet to even yell at the baseball nut, as he started looking for his Juudaime as well. "JUUDAIME?!" he forced a shout, earning some muttering from the classes. Windows opened to check what was going on.

Reborn smirked, from the building just across from the school, a telescope in his hand.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

(This was RE-TYPED, or rather fixed with the grammar and such and I added a few more details 'cause I can)

I hope you all enjoyed it know they're not in character, but understand that I was really tired when typing this.

Thank for reading

JA NE!(GOODBYE!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back after all those weeks, sorry for the late update and thank you for those who reviewed.

One reviewer had asked (begged) for a beta-reader because apparently I made a couple of mistakes, sorry 'bout that by the way and that I'll try to fix it.

Now for the story

* * *

(From the last chapter)

Xanxus was stuck living as Sawada Tsunayoshi, can Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others put up with Xanxus' colorful personalities and random outburst? What happened to Xanxus and who took him?

On the other hand Tsuna, Aka, Xanxus found himself locked up at a cell inside the Varia headquarters after Squalo and Leviathan(who went missing unknowingly after he fainted) had found him very suspicious after he did his infamous 'hiiee!'. Soon though, he found out shockingly that he was to pretend as Squalo's 'damn boss' and was forbidden to tell anyone that he was in fact Dame-Tsuna. What will happen next?

On with the story

* * *

Chapter 3

**_VARIA HEADQUARTERS_ **

"VOOOOIIIII!SHUTTA FXXX UP YOU DAMN BRAT!" scolded Superbi Squalo loudly, making the walls vibrate due to his wave sound alone.

"BUT-" teary red orbs stared begging at the shark, whose eye twitched as he stared back, as a vein popped on his head.

Squalo closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "I'm leaving and that's fxxxxxx final…" Squalo growled, biting his lip as he heard his 'boss' choking a silent cry.

"T-then I'll b-be all alone and-" 'Xanxus' was cut off short when the silver-haired crammed his mouth with his gloved hand, while his other that had a sword attach to it pointed at his 'boss' dangerously.

"Voi…"Squalo started eyes narrowed. "**I**…will fly over to Japan to fix this damn mess…"the shark motioned at his 'boss'' body. "While **YOU**…take care of the damn mess **HERE**" continued Squalo as he pulled his hand away and began brushing his 'boss'' pale cheek softly as the shark went on. "If that still didn't make any sense, I can always let my sword do the talking." The shark whispered huskily, sending shivers down the raven haired spine, as he nodded his head vigorously.

Nodding in approval Squalo pulled away completely, earning a sigh of relief from the other. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Squalo turned away.

Inhaling heavily on the air, Squalo pulled both his arms back, head bending back slightly sending his long hair with it.

Tsuna's eyes widened dramatically at the familiar pose the other was doing, and quickly covered both his sensitive ears at what was about to come. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII!I'M LEAVING YOU DAMN SUBORDINATES GO SHOW OUR DAMN BOSS TO THE PARTY OR EEEEEELSE!" this loud shout traveled down the whole headquarters.

At that Squalo jumped on a moving helicopter before waving goodbye to his current boss, leaving Tsuna to shriek at the top of his lungs as a massive amount of wind blew away the feather around his neck to who knows where, and then he began running wildly as the helicopter flew away.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!DON'T LEAVE ME!I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU-" Tsunayoshi Sawada, trapped in the body of the Varia boss was cut off as a familiar signature laugh interrupted him.

"Ushishishi"

Tsuna quickly froze at his spot at the sound. 'n-no' he cried mentally as he heard the laugh closing in.

* * *

_**NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL**_

"JUUUUUUDAAAAAAIIIMEEEEEE!" Gokudera ran wildly through the hallways, opening every single classroom he could find, disturbing the classes that were trying to listen to their teachers, but none of the classroom had his Juudaime in them so they were useless.

Yamamoto followed his trail, apologizing to the teachers as they 'passed by'.

"TSUNA!" he shouted. "JUUDAIME-" Gokudera stopped his track as he was rudely interrupted by a familiar shout.

"EXTREME!" Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to the source of the voice.

In a classroom they had already passed was Ryohei Sasagawa grinning at them, completely ignoring the teacher shouting at him to get back to his seat.

Gokudera scowled "What do you want turf top?!Can't you see were busy?!" Gokudera yelled at the white haired.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME OCTUPUS HEAD?!" The boxer slammed the door behind him, earning some profanities from the class from behind the door.

"YOU HEARD ME-" Yamamoto grabbed the bomber by the elbow, smiling nervously at the boxer."Maa maa, Ne Senpai? Have you seen Tsuna anywhere?" questioned Yamamoto ignoring Gokudera's shout at him.

Ryohei blinked at the question. "Sawada? No I haven't seen Sawada…WHY DID SOMETHING EXTREME HAPPENED?!" Ryohei answered, his tone suddenly worried.

"Che! I knew turf top over here wouldn't know where Juudaime is…" At that Gokudera left the two, and went back to searching for Tsuna.

"EXTREMELY WAIT FOR ME OCTUPUS HEAD!I'LL LOOK FOR SAWADA!" Ryohei followed Gokudera, jogging his way to the bomber.

Yamamoto raised a brow and then chuckled. "Maa…This is like a game and Tsuna is the prize!" He then followed the two.

* * *

_**DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE ROOM**_

Xanxus stirred at the sofa he was currently laying at, and with a groan his eyes spluttered open.

"Fxxx…" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, and tried to adjust his eyesight.

But as soon as he saw where he was, his eyes widened. "Where the fxxx?!" The brunette quickly sat up from the sofa, and started turning his head here and there at the unfamiliar place.

"Herbivore…you're awake…" Xanxus eyes went wider if possible dramatically as he saw the prefect staring at him from his desk that was full of paper work; and in the skylark's hand he held a pen.

Xanxus' confused brown orbs turned hard the second he recognized the man.

"Pouting aren't we?" Hibari chuckled, getting off his seat effortlessly and began walking towards him.

"I'm not fxxxxx' pouting trash!" Xanxus argued, standing up from the sofa. "Why the fxxx am I even here-"

Xanxus shrieked when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace. 'WHATTA FXXX?!'

Hibari chuckled as he began nuzzling his onto Xanxus' current soft brown locks.

"W-What are you doing?!" Xanxus' attempt to sound threatening came out as a feminine shriek. Fxxx this trash's body!

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death…" Hibari threatened huskily, tightening his embrace. Xanxus eye twitched as a vein appeared on his forehead, when he was about ready to throw his profanities the door suddenly slammed open.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera, followed by Ryohei and Yamamoto barged inside the room. "SAWADA!" Ryohei called out as well, earning a glare from Gokudera.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, pulling away from the brunette who was frozen and gapping at the newcomers. "Herbivores…I'll bite you to death!" At that the prefect took out his tonfas and charged at them.

"WAIT!" Hibari paused, hissing, and behind him Xanxus flinched and turned at the voice.

All heads turned to Yamamoto, who wore a very serious expression.

"WHAT BASEBALL-FREAK!?" Gokudera snapped, struggling to hold his dynamites and was just about to get really to attack Hibari when he was interrupted.

Yamamoto blinked, scratching his head and tilting his head to the side. "Does this mean I won?" The baseball nut questioned as he scratched his head.

Gokudera's eye twitched. "What are you on about now you baseball idiot!"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON!" Ryohei butted in.

Hibari growled, irritated that he didn't know what the raven haired was talking about as he tighten his grip on his tonfas. "Explain yourself Yamamoto Takeshi…" he demanded.

"You know, because I told Gokudera where Tsuna is so I won?!" Gokudera and Hibari stared at the guy as if he grew another head.

Ryohei was trying hard to understand. "WHAT TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Urasai…" a low voice interrupted, making everyone turn to 'Tsuna', who had his hands curled up into fists, dark aura emitting from the boy.

"J-JUUDAIME!" Gokudera realized that he was ignoring his boss as he subconsciously dropped the dynamites he was holding.

"Hey Tsuna! We were looking for you." Yamamoto informed smiling at the brunette as both Hibari and Gokudera glared at him.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU TOO SAWADA WE WERE EXTREMELY JOGGING ON OUR WAY HERE-" Ryohei was sent flying across the room by Hibari, had eyes eyes covered by his bangs and was menacing.

"JUUDAIME!This bastard didn't do anything to you did he because I will blow-"

"URUSAI FXXXXXX TRASH!" Xanxus snapped as he lifted his head his face dark red, before he grabbed the closest thing there was, which was a base of flower. Xanxus was about to throw it directly to Gokudera when he too was sent flying across the room like with the boxer.

Hibari narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the baby wearing fedora by the window. "Baby…" he said.

"Caiossu!" Reborn jumped from the window and into Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hey kid!" Yamamoto greeted, grinning widely.

"Yamamoto." Reborn greeted back in his squeaky voice. "Don't mind Dame-Tsuna, he's just having side effects from the dying will bullet I shot him with." The baby explained.

"S-Side effect?" Gokudera stuttered still shock from his Juudaime's rage.

"Ah!" Reborn nodded, pulling Leon from his fedora and transforming it into a gun as an example.

Hibari scoffed. Yamamoto rose a confuse brow. "A what?"

Gokudera glared at him. "There is no use explaining to an idiot Reborn-san." Gokudera pointed out.

"Maa maa so Tsuna's sick?" Yamamoto questioned.

Reborn nodded his head, earning an 'Aahhh…' from Yamamoto as he finally 'understood'. "Che!" Gokudera crossed his arms against his chest as he turned away.

* * *

RE-TYPED or rather fixed somewhat…I did it all on my own because I don't do well with beta readers due to my last one who had trouble with my cluelessness I'm so ashamed well the good thing is that after a few months of reading fan fictions and such I somewhat improved my grammars so it's not going to be all suckish anymore…I hope.

That's all for now!I know everyone seem so OC! It's just so hard trying to put them into characters.

Xanxus must be freaked out by all these huh? Poor man. Reminds me of my evil incarnated sister who put me on dresses the moment I reached the age of 5 and glomped me daily even until now…(I'm not wearing an Ouran high school host club girl's school uniform if that's what you're thinking…pft…t-that's ridiculous-that point is that I'm not homo…HO-MO-JANA-I) Xanxus deserves it for being a bitc-meanie.

Homo janai!(For those who watched Hana Kimi Japanese version…you should know whose quote this is.)

With Tsuna…well we all know who laughs like that so there's really no cliphanger there…I think…

JA NE


	4. Chapter 4

6 months of torture

Ohayo minna(because it's morning) I'm back and I'm wearing Alfred F Jones'(AMERICA)jacket that my sister bought me for my birthday and now she expect me to cosplay…

Back on topic. Thank for those who managed to ignore my awful writing along with my horrible grammars...oh the abomination!. BUT I fixed it and added a few more details here and there because it felt unfinished and somewhat stupid…and it is.

For some of you who commented about how this is actually a Squalo/Xanxus and Tsuna/Hibari and there was even Xanxus/Hibari? O^O Oh the imaginations of you fan girls are beyond me Well you're all almost right. It's actually an AllXTsuna fanfic. Because unlike Squalo who knows about Tsuna's situation the others with Xanxus doesn't

About Squalo…why would he molest his boss knowing that he was Tsuna? *hint hint* ah shit…it does sound like a Squalo/Xanxus…aw well I'll let girls think what they want like what I always say to Mom when she ask me if her dresses makes her fat…'You're amazingly attractive Mom…-stoic voice-'

LET'S CUT THIS SHIT!I've talked too much…-sighs-

On with the story

* * *

(From the last chapter)

Xanxus was molested by Hibari and was sent unconscious by Reborn after he attempted to murder Gokudera with a flower base. While he was sleeping Reborn made an excuse to Tsuna's guardians that he was simply having a side effect from the dying will bullet he shot him with as so this was happening and the guardians believed him like the idiots were…what will happen next?

Tsuna was left alone by Squalo who jumped at a flying helicopter to show off his badassness but after the shark was gone, Tsuna was temporarily stuck with the Varia members at the Varia headquarters…Will he survive?

* * *

Chapter 4

_**VARIA HEADQUARTERS**_

"Ushishishi~" Tsuna, aka Xanxus sweat-dropped as the screen door of the balcony opened.

A blonde individual appeared at the door steps; on the blonde's head he wore a tiara and on his hands he securely held onto a knife.

"Bossu~You're looking good today~shishi~" Belphagor, a self-proclaimed prince faced his boss' back as he played with the knife on his hand, swirling it around his fingers effortlessly.

Tsuna inhaled mentally. Think of a respond!

"Bossu~?" The blonde became confused with his boss' silent as he stopped the movements of his fingers. "You shouldn't ignore the prince~"

Think Tsuna!How does Xanxus respond to this kind of things?!HIIIEE!

"What do you want Trash!" Tsuna closed his eyes and shouted this, attempting to sound harsh and aggressive as he clenched his fist.

"Ushishishi~The prince doesn't need a reason to visit bossu~" the blonde laughed darkly. "Besides…" Bel paused. "I'm bored~shishi~" the wide grin was suddenly back."Does the boss have any mission for the prince~?"

Tsuna blinked as he faced the blonde. "Shouldn't you be showing me to Din—the Cavallone party?" he questioned raising a brow, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be acting like the Varia boss.

Bel frowned suddenly. Tsuna's eyes widened. Did he say something wrong!?

"Bossu…~that's the stupid peasant's job~The prince doesn't have to do anything~" Bel laughed as he began playing with his knife once again.

"P-Peasant?" Bel snapped his eyes at him, seeming suspicious.

"Ushishishi~The prince must be imagining things~there's no way the bossu would ever stutter~or did he…?" Bel suddenly leaned closer to his face.

Think Tsuna!

"What you Trash!?Who's stuttering!" Tsuna tried hard to glare at the blonde, though he doesn't think he's doing a pretty good job of it because Bel didn't move a single inch or rather he moved a bit closer for his liking.

"Bossu is acting weird today…the prince is wondering what happened~shishi~?" Bel took a step closer.

Tsuna panicked. HIIIEEE!Does he know?!Squalo's gonna kill him?!At least Bel wasn't pointing his knife at him.

"Bossu…" The prince whispered, his face only inches from him.

IT'S OVER!Tsuna cried mentally as he closed his eyes.

"Are you drunk Bossu~?"

…1…2…3…Eh?

Red eyes opened in shock. But before he could respond someone interrupted.

"Boss!Good morning!" Bel frowned as he backed away to look at Levi who walked in and was smiling widely.

"Peasant…You interrupted the prince~" Bel said huskily and coldly as he held up his knife in front of him, brushing the blade delicately.

Levi glared at the blonde. "The boss needs me to take him to the stupid Cavallone party!"

Bel laughed. "Kaching…" before he charged at the Varia's lightning guardian who screamed bloody Mary as he began running away.

Tsuna fell on his bottom as he held his heart with his right hand. He can't do this any…more…

"You…" A feminine voice called out.

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna suddenly covered his mouth. Oh no!

Mammon suddenly appeared in front of him. "I know you're secret." The baby said as he floated to stand at his shoulder.

"P-Please don't t-tell anyone!" Tsuna begged as he closed shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Squalo was really gonna kill him now!

"Oh I won't…" Mammon whispered making him open his eyes in shock. What?

"Y-you won't?" he questioned and the baby shook his head. He was saved!

"If you pay me of course." Mammon finished. Tsuna stared at the baby blankly. WHAT?!

"P-pay?!Idon't have any money!" red orbs teared.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Boss does."

"B-boss?" did he meant…Xanxus?

"Hm, if you pay me approximately 10 million plus my pay for doing my job I won't tell a soul." Mammon explained.

Tsuna gapped. "I-I don't have that kind of money!And I can't just take Xanxus' Money?!How do I even do that!" he yelled as he pulled his hair.

"I can do it, but you'll have to pay me another million."

"Ahhh!" The current Varia boss slumped down at the balcony pillars. "No!I c-can't do that!Absolutely NOT!" he swung his arms cross-ward.

Mammon sighed as he floated to the door. "Alright…then I'll just have to tell the others that their boss was actually Sawada Tsunayoshi and that they were being tricked…"

Tsuna stood up immediately and reached a hand. "NO DON'T DO IT!"

Mammon sighed once again. "I wonder how Bel would react…he'd probably stab you or Levi god forbid we all know how much he loves boss-"

"OK!OK!I'LL DO IT!Just DON' ." Tsuna sighed in defeat and mammon smirked and paused his movements to face him.

"You can't take it back, you know." The baby said.

"I know…" Tsuna covered his face in shame. "B-But I'll pay Xanxus back!" he informed determination in his red eyes suddenly.

"You do that." Mammon smirked. "As for me…I'm leaving and good luck—don't take it personally this is only mafia" at that the mist archobaleno disappeared into his own mist.

"Don't take it personally?What does he mea-"

"Ushishishi~So you're not bossu…~You tricked the prince, peasant~" Tsuna paled.

"I KNEW IT!" Levi pointed a finger at him. "WHERE'S BOSS?!" the Varia"s lightning guardian suddenly had his umbrellas opened at the sky and all pointed at him.

"HIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna held his arms in defence.

Bel shoved Levi to the side. "Move peasant~the prince is upset~" the blonde opened his closed hands suddenly, revealing knives.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEE!I"M SORRY!"

"Kaching…~" "DIE!" Levi butted in.

"OH MY~!WHAT IS GOING ON HERE~!" All heads turned to Lussuria at the door, in his hand his held a spatula and he wore an apron.

"THIS GUY IS AN IMPOSTER!" Levi haft exclaimed and haft explained to the Varia's sun guardian.

"He tricked the prince~" Bel said, tone dark.

"Hmm~Oh no don't do that~Squa-Squa told me that we need him for the party~Of course you could go and meet the other Vongola allies if you want~"

Bel frowmed. "The prince doesn't have to do anything~" the blonde suddenly threw a knife to the sun guardian who lifted his knee so the knife hit his metal kneecap.

"See~So if you don't want to have to do Bossu's work for him all you need is to let him leave~" Lussuria explained his hands on either side of his cheeks.

Bel paused for a moment. "Tch…The prince is leaving…" at that the blonde made his way inside the headquarters.

Levi glared. "What he did is unforgivable!Besides I always to Boss' work for him anyway!" Levi snapped and raised his arms in the air as lightning subscured the sky suddenly.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Lussuria sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice~Fran~!"

Levi blinked when he suddenly burst into flames. "A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the lightning vanished from the sky and the umbrellas fell with a thud on the ground.

"HIIIIEEEE!FIRE!"Tsuna ran over the lightning guardian and behind the Varia's sun guardian who smiled happily at him.

Levi fell at the ground as he exhaled black smoke and then he fainted.

"Thank you Fran sweety~" A boy wearing an apple hat appeared in front of Lussuria suddenly, his face calm.

"Are you gonna give me Candy now…" the boy named Fran started as he held up his hand.

Tsuna peeked curiously at the boy he recognized from the future.

Lussuria laughed as he reached into his apron's pocket. "Here you go dear~" He gave Fran Hershey's chocolate.

Fran's mouth turned upward slightly as he stared at the chocolate. "Gross…Pineapple master always fed me Hershey's chocolate…" at that statement the boy let the candy bars fall to the ground with a thud.

Lussuria and Tsuna blinked.

"Don't you have any sense of taste…all the food you give me is horrible both in taste and look…"Fran pointed his finger at the sun guardian.

Lussuria gasped. "How rude Fran~!"

"I;m a boy…I'm only honest…" Then Fran left then, closing the door behind him.

"That boy~!HMHP~~!" Lussuria pouted, and crossed his arms across his chest.

Tsuna thought it was the right time to ask the Varia member as he walked in front of the said man. "A-ano…Why did you help m-me?" Lussuria looked up him and smiled.

"Squa-Squa told me so~!My~ he's sweet isn't he~?" the Varia member explained making Tsuna blink.

Squalo helped him? So he wasn't just gonna leave him like that after all?!

Lussuria blinked as Tsuna began crying and sniffing. "He's a nice guy after all!"

"He must have gone to a lot…~" the sun guardian said to himself.

* * *

_**NAMIMORI** **MIDDLE SCHOOL**_

"Gokudera-kun!Are you listening?!" the teacher hit the black board with his chalk several times to catch the bomber's attention who seemed to be worried about something.

Yamamoto eyed his fellow guardian from his seat, worried as well. Usus\ally he would be sleeping in class but today just wasn't the time for that.

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera snapped as he stood from his seat. The students gasped at the outburst.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted from his seat, about ready to stand up to stop the bomber if he did anything violent.

"SHUT UP BASENALL FREAK!JUUDAIME'S IN TROUBLE AND WERE SEATING HERE LISTENING TO THIS BASTARD!?" The silverette pointed at the teacher who gasped offended.

"I beg your pardon I am not a-"

"I'll BLOW YOU UP!" Gokudera took out his dynamites and the teacher paled.

"Gokudera that's enough!" Yamamoto ran to him, and grabbed him by both his arms. "Tsuna's fine. His with Kusakabe-senpai!"

"Let go of me baseball-freak!" Gokudera struggled. "Juudaime needs me!"

Yamamoto sighed. "Ano sensai?" The teacher looked at him, his eyes wide. "Can we be excused?"

The teacher can only nod dumbly at the two and they began running out of the classroom.

* * *

Kusakabe stood outside the reception. His chairman told him to guard 'the herbivore' and not let anyone inside. And that included him.

He was glad the chairman finally showed a feeling towards someone, and he was happy as well. All his life beside the carnivorous boy, this was the first time he showed affection to someone else other that himself and smaller animals.

It was a sight he must admit-his trains of thoughts stopped when he heard footsteps going towards him and when he looked up he wasn't really surprised when he saw the two student that were always beside Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Yo!Kusakabe-senpai!" Yamamoto waved his way.

"I've told you two you can't go inside, Kyo-san said so." The man informed, as Yamamoto frowned and Gokudera glared.

"Get out of the way you bastard before I shove-"

"GET THE FXXX AWAY FROM ME YOU TRASH!" All head turned to the door.

"That's Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed, but Gokudera had already shoved the other man out of the way and barged inside. Yamamoto immediately followed.

"You can't go in there!Kyo-san said-" Kusakabe froze as he followed inside and stared at the scene in front of him. Beside him were Yamamoto and Gokudera who were both blushing.

"Kufufufu~You even taste like Sawada Tsunayoshi~"

Kusakabe gapped.

At the couch of the reception room laid the brunette blushing hard, was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned as a hand was shoved inside it. On top of him was none other than Rokudo Mukuro, the mist's guardian's face was merely inches away from that of the brunette's red one and his other hand rest at the back of the brunette's neck and was ready to take the smaller one's lips into his once more.

"WHATTA HELL ARE YOU DOING TO JUUDAIME YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD!"

* * *

Well that's it.

I hope you all enjoyed it minna and that they were somewhat in characters…man I'm tired.

Please express to me your opinion on his chapter and if I did any mistakes because I would gladly fix them for you.

Please review it gives me courage to update sooner and such.

JA NE


End file.
